Letters
by Transatlantic Inklings
Summary: As he prepares to find and battle the remnants of the Witch's Army with Edmund, Peter writes a letter to Susan. Of course his sister answers. Immediately post LWW. A joint effort from Rooty Boots and Francienyc
1. Peter to Susan

Dear Susan,

The men are making camp for the night, and as my tent is pitched, I thought I would take advantage of the time to write you a few lines. We are still a few days from the battle, but I feel the excitement rising among the troops. They are ready. They are willing to fight and die for Narnia; it only seems a shame that I should have to call on them to do so again, and so soon. Even Edmund is practicing his swordplay as I write. You'll probably be glad to know he's much improved. When I match him, there are some days when he almost beats me. The question is, am I ready?

I hope this letter finds you and Lucy well. I know you didn't want to stay behind when Edmund and I left, but I do not want to endanger us all at once, and I cannot pretend there is no danger here. Still, Lucy must be restless; take good care of her. Be the source of comfort and solace that you are to all of us; I know that Lucy must need it right now.

As for yourself, don't watch at the windows too much. Distract yourself with merry things. You'll hear the horns before you know it, and we'll be riding through the gates of the castle. Take care of Narnia, but do not forget yourself. I expect that when I return I'll find you well and happy. Please take pains to make sure that this is so.

Now Oreius wants a meeting about strategy, so I must close. You should know that Edmund is developing a marvelous ability for this—I may have him plan all our battles in the future. I'll try to get Edmund to write you a few lines after dinner, if he can sit still long enough. Watch and hope and keep of good cheer. Write my by return of the carrier, and hug Lucy for me. I'll see you soon.

Your brother,

Peter


	2. Susan to Peter

Dear Peter,

I cannot tell you how happy I was to see the messenger coming with your letter as I must confess, I have been rather on edge since you and Edmund left. I know that this hard task must be done, and I trust to you and to Aslan that the campaign will be successful and bring us few losses. But I'm afraid that I can never learn to love the idea of battle, however glorious it may seem to others.

I am glad to hear that you are well, and keeping together. Please send my love to Edmund and try to hug him for me if you can – he hasn't written to me yet, the little beast, though he promised he would. But then, I would much rather he practiced his swordplay, or more specifically, his blocking. I am glad to hear about his strategy-making, as I would rather see him in a boardroom than a battlefield.

Lucy is quite well, and no more restless than is to be expected. She rises at six everyday and spends much of her time out of doors, either in the gardens at Cair or on the beach. I am teaching her to shoot, and she is a decent enough marksman through she is better with her dagger than with a bow. She minds me well, and I am very pleased with her. Dear Mr Tumnus is a great friend and comfort to her, and she is never happier than when she is with him.

As for myself, I am content enough; I keep busy as there is always plenty to do. I am attempting to make a tapestry detailing your victory at Beruna under Mrs Beaver's patient instruction, although I am finding it far more difficult than expected. I am also planning a great feast to celebrate your return, which I am hoping will be within the fortnight.

Please, take good care of yourself. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I know that these are needless words, but I feel I must write them again, just to know that I have said them. You will do marvellously, I have no doubt; but if you ever feel afraid or lonely, turn to the East and look for us. All of Narnia is awaiting your safe return, but none more so than your affectionate sister,

Susan


	3. Peter to Susan, again

Dear Susan,

I must admit I was rather surprised to receive your letter this morning as we are so close to the enemy. Apparently saying you have a letter from Queen Susan for the High King bears some weight, for the sentries all let the messenger through when I know they've stopped others. I must confess I'm not quite used to having so much authority. This morning as Edmund and I were meeting with the generals everyone was saying so much at once I couldn't think. When I shouted for quiet, I was surprised by instant silence. I could see in their eyes that they were all afraid of displeasing me. I can't think of a time when I told you lot to be quiet and you actually listened.

It's evening again, and we are now on the eve of battle. We will get up before dawn to make preparations, and we will ride out at first light in the hopes of taking them by surprise. Oreius wanted to do this in the middle of the night, but I had some misgivings about leading a charge in darkness, and Edmund pointed out that dawn is no friend to these creatures, that they prefer the night. Really, he's becoming so perceptive it's astonishing. I have done my best to teach him better swordplay, and I think he's improving on his blocking and the use of his shield, but still I worry. I promise to keep both eyes out for him tomorrow, one for you and one for myself. I would like to keep him in a boardroom, or in negotiations, but I fear that keeping him at home will be a difficult task. He's so eager to fight. I wonder sometimes that he feels he needs to prove himself, whether to atone or—though it may sound arrogant—to live up to me. Either way, he was so eager to do something that I let him inspect the troops. He's making some satyrs laugh right now.

And speaking of Edmund, I'll try to get him to write to you, but I don't think I'll have much luck hugging him! The only time he let me do that was when he was still incapacitated from his injury the White Witch gave him.

I'm pleased to hear that you and Lucy are well. Do make sure that Lucy's keeping warm enough. I often find myself up at 6 in the morning, and the air is still chilly. Lucy is probably so excited to be outside and exploring I doubt she thinks to dress warm enough. I've had letters from Lucy, but when you read this, please give her a hug from me (far easier for you to do!). Also, please give Mr. Tumnus my thanks for keeping her company; I know she needs it. By the way, try not to get too much blood on that tapestry.

Keep well and happy. They say that Narnia is a small country, but it seems very large when you and Lucy are a week's ride away, particularly since we swore we'd stay together. My hope is that we will all be safe together soon; I shall hold on to that as I fight tomorrow.

Your brother,

Peter


	4. Susan to Peter and Edmund

Dearest Peter,

By the time this letter reaches you the first of the battles will be over. If you are reading this, then you must be through the worst of it, and for that I praise Aslan. I didn't want to say much about the conflict until I knew you were safely through the first skirmish, but now I feel I can tell you – I have been so afraid thinking of you, my brothers, fighting a real war! Your tales from camp are so alien to me; I can hardly believe it is really Peter writing to me of strategy making and of Edmund inspecting the troops. It all seems so strange.

I know that this is not your first time on a battlefield. You have proved yourself a great warrior before now. I'm not sure if you and I ever spoke about the Battle of Beruna; though it was only a few short months ago, everything from the moment the battle ended 'til the moment I first sat upon my throne has become a haze in my mind. My only lasting impression of that terrible day is that it was over in the blink of an eye, in a blur of heat and noise and blood.

I can barely believe now that I set my hand to my bow and took a life; however foul a life it was, and however little choice I had. I sometimes wonder if it feels the same for you. I cannot imagine how it must be to go to sleep at night knowing that you must fight for your life the very next morning. Beruna was bad enough, but at least then I didn't have time to think about it. I don't believe any of us did. Now, all I have is time to think, and mostly what I think about is how much I miss you both and how I want you safely home where I can see you.

Lucy tells spellbinding stories of her courageous brothers to Mr Tumnus, her ladies in waiting, and indeed anyone who will listen; of your bravery in battle and of Edmund's defeat of the witch. I believe you have both risen to the status of story-book heroes in her innocent eyes and it warms my heart to hear her speak of you so, especially Edmund. Do you remember how it used to be between them? I myself can hardly recall. I am gladder than I can say to know Lucy has been largely untouched by the horrors of Beruna; Would that I were as Valiant as she. I am sorry to say that I cannot dispel the trace of fear which clings to my heart every time I think of you both, far away where the fighting is.

Your news about Edmund both warms my heart and freezes my blood. I am so glad to hear that he listens to you, that he finding his place in his new life, and that the troops love and respect him. He always found it difficult to make people warm to him in the past; he really has changed, and I am so proud. But I can't help but fret when you tell me of his eagerness to fight and his seeming need to prove himself… I can only trust to you to look out for him.

Enough of this dismal talk; I shall turn now to happier things. You have told me much about your life at camp, and now, just for fun, I will return the favour and tell you a little about the new lives 'we poor women' find ourselves living as Queens of Cair Paravel. I'm sure you will find it all very dreary, but do indulge me as I have nothing much else to tell you, yet I don't want to stop.

Taking your advice, I stopped work on the tapestry for the time being (as it was becoming more a torment than the welcome diversion I intended it to be) and turned my attention to knitting a scarf for Lucy to keep her warm on her dawn walks. I made one of deep red wool, but I got a little carried away and it ended up being longer than Lucy is tall! Of course, she protested when I first tried to swamp her with the ridiculous thing, but when I told her it was on your orders she took a real shine to it and started calling it her "Peter scarf." Now I find her wrapped up in it even when the days grow warm, and I have just begun making her a cap of green wool which she has already dubbed her "Edmund hat!" The ludicrous child keeps us all merry from morning to night with her chatter and absurd little ways. I take such a comfort in her, I cannot tell you.

The plans for your homecoming feast are coming along nicely; I have ordered so much food I can hardly believe it. The dryads are going to dance for you, and the naiads will sing, and I have fireworks and many other surprises prepared for your return. If you get the chance I would be grateful if you could send a herald ahead when you turn for home so that I can get things ready and be waiting to greet you the moment you arrive.

What else? I have had several new dresses, in fact, a whole new wardrobe made for me by my ladies with Mrs Beaver for supervision; silks and satins and velvets of such beautiful shades and heavenly designs… I was quite overcome. I'm sure all this bores you no end, and Lucy would probably agree. She delights in twirling in a new frock as much as any little girl, but she quickly loses patience when she has to stand still for more than two minutes.

I know you think me vain and ridiculous, but to suddenly find myself surrounded by so many beautiful things has proved to be a blissful distraction. Whenever I find myself faced with a long, melancholy afternoon, I find that nothing quiets me more than just wandering through the halls of our new home, marvelling at the splendour of it. It makes me feel so peaceful, and when I eventually come to the presence-chamber and gaze upon the thrones that have been waiting so long for us to fill them, it reminds me that we four are meant to be here. That is a comforting thought, and one that I cling to when I begin to worry… At the present moment, I am sitting on my throne alone, writing to you. It is heavenly quiet and beautiful and I am content; but I cannot help glancing to my right and longing to see you and Edmund, back where you belong, next to Lucy and me.

I can hardly believe that I have only been here in Narnia for three months. I am so happy at Cair Paravel that I feel as if I have always lived here, and I hope I always will. I read back through this letter and I do not recognise myself. We all seem so much older now. Similarly, I can hardly believe it has only been a week since we said goodbye to one another. Time here seems to pass so slowly. I can only hope to make these weeks go faster by keeping busy, and trying to enjoy every moment of this new life. I know that you will return home soon, and then think how happy we shall be!

Lucy is calling me so I should stop, but I will not send this letter until I have written a short note to Edmund. You may read him the happier parts of this letter if he wishes to hear, but I would be grateful if you kept the sillier parts to yourself, and do not speak of them to me when you return. If you wish to respond, do so by letter; somehow, it is easier to confide things to the page.

Keep safe and hurry home, love Susan x

Dear Edmund,

I just wanted to write a few lines (seeing as you haven't yet managed to find time to write to me!) to tell you how much we 'poor girls' miss you and look forward to your return. Peter has told me all about your adventures it sounds thrilling, but you were probably right when you said that I would be far too soft for camp life. It is quite enough to think of the two of you doing those things! Though I can't pretend that I didn't still wish I was with you, even if it _did_ mean sleeping outside and drinking out of a tin mug.

Peter says you have really come into your own as regards strategy, and I am so proud of you. The idea of attacking at dawn was a splendid one and as I sit here watching the sun rise over the hills, I feel sure that you are safe because of it. When you come home, perhaps you can show me all the plans and manoeuvres and _sorties_ and whatever else it is that you call them? That would be quite close enough to the real thing for me!

I know you hate it when I try to sound like a mother, but I feel I have to say it, so indulge me. Be careful Edmund. Don't take too many risks and try to do what Peter asks you to do; he has your best interests at heart. Fight defensively and play to your strengths. You have many, and I am glad to hear that you are at last learning what they are.

I cannot wait for you both to return as we have so many nice surprises planned for your return! Apparently, Narnian victory feasts go on for days, and this one is to be no different. In fact, I intend it to be remembered as one of the very best, so keep safe and hurry home!

I love you very much. Let Peter hug you for me, you little beast!

Love Susan x


	5. Peter and Edmund to Susan

Dear Susan,

As soon as I got your letter I followed Edmund all around camp reading your note to him. Eventually I either humiliated him or intrigued him enough to get him to write something. Since I don't think he'll stay long (he won't even address his own letter to you but insists on writing in mine), I'll let him write first.

Peter

_Dear Susan,_

_Peter has said you're simply pining for a letter from me, so here you go. Don't get all soppy and cry over it when you read it or anything. The battle was brilliant. You should have seen Peter—his sword was flashing and his armor shining and it was really quite incredible. He even came to my rescue—not that I needed it. I was holding my own against two minotaurs and an ogre, but then a werewolf came along and he leapt on me by surprise. I went down, but all of sudden Peter was there. If you're worried about me you shouldn't be, I'm fine. I've hurt my ankle and there's a gash on my arm, but the doctors say it's not from the werewolf, so I'll be alright. They've put a paste on it and that feels better._

_Anyway, you missed your chance. I already let Peter hug me after the battle. He was quite emotional about everything and very carried away (don't let him tell you otherwise) so I let him hug me. Otherwise I think he might have burst into tears, which is far less manly and becoming of a king._

_I'm very careful and did exactly as Peter said in battle. He can tell you himself. Of course, you'd do well to remember that I'm a king too, and I'm perfectly capable of seeing clearly in a situation and taking care of myself. I don't need Peter around to do it for me all the time. And don't think I don't see through your tricks. You're trying to wheedle me by saying Peter compliments me and pretending that you care all about the battle plans, as if you care two figs for that sort of stuff. If you're so keen on it, we'll go riding or something once we get home; there's no need to pretend._

_I hope you're satisfied. Now I'm off. There's a lot to do around here, and if Peter's going to spend all evening in the tent writing letters, someone's got to see that it gets done. Good thing Narnia's got two kings. Say hello to Lucy if you like, and you can tell her I've got a surprise for her._

_Love (Peter made me write that!)_

_Edmund_

There you go! I hope that satisfies your longing for news from Edmund, as that's the best I can get out of him. Don't be alarmed by what he said in his letter; he really is just fine. The wound on his arm is not nearly as serious as it could be, and they've wrapped his ankle so he can ride. There was a moment in battle when I was terrified for him. He told you himself it was two minotaurs and an ogre and a werewolf, but though he seems to think it's very exciting I saw the whole thing from a very different perspective. They all set on him at once, and I could see him swinging his sword and fighting with all his might, but I thought they were just going to swallow him up. I fought as hard as I could to get to his side. I can't even remember what happened very clearly. All I know is that one moment I saw Edmund in danger and the next thing I can say for certain I was kneeling over him making sure he was safe. Aslan was with him that he only has that cut and the sprained ankle.

That's really how it is in battle. I can't think. I've just got to go forward and fight for Narnia. Edmund recounted a blow by blow of the skirmish today, and I honestly can't remember doing any of the things he told me about. That's why I practice so hard at home; I know I'll barely have my head about me when the battle comes. Now you know better than to chide me for it next time! When I lead the charge, there's this strange moment of peace when my mind clears and the world falls away. Afterwards, I stand among the bodies and it's awful. I won't lie to you, Susan. I have no stomach for killing, even if it is a bunch of monsters who would soon as slay us as look at us. Aslan has charged me to protect Narnia, but is this really the path he had in mind? It must be, and I shouldn't complain or question but shoulder up and do the job I was meant for.

To that end, I am very pleased to report that today was the last of the skirmishes. We surrounded the last of the Witch's supporters, and after some resistance, they surrendered to the last man. It will be no easy task taking the prisoners to some place where we can keep them, but my mind is at rest knowing they will no longer terrorize Narnia.

Do not take my teasing about the tapestry too seriously. Beruna was a glorious battle; we all discovered things about ourselves we didn't know we could do. Of course the image of Edmund with that terrible wound is horrible, and it haunts me all the time. What if I fail him again? But perhaps we ought not dwell on the mistakes but the victories. Edmund was in grave danger, yes, but he did something incredible, something I myself could not do. We emerged victorious when I barely knew how to swing a sword. You came with Aslan at exactly the right time. Maybe he is always with us. That's what Lucy would say anyway.

I was very glad to hear your stories about Lucy and life at Cair Paravel. They cheered me up immensely. I can see her wandering around with yards of scarf smothering her, and the picture of it makes me laugh. I don't think even I could get her out of the scarf now, but I'm very pleased that you knit it for her. It's good to know you're watching over her. Don't let her get too ridiculous with the stories. I don't want the Narnians getting strange ideas about me being some kind of larger-than-life hero. It might be alright if she told stories about Edmund, though. He could probably use the ego boost.

We ride for home tomorrow, and I'm so glad to be on the way! Do not expect us for a week and a half at least, since we have to see about the prisoners, but when we do come expect us hungry. I find myself looking forward to the merriment of a feast after weeks of camp food and days of battle. It will be so good to come home. You're right—Cair Paravel is home, and in some ways the best home I have ever known. Is that because I feel somehow responsible for it? It's so strange. Here I am writing letters from the battlefield to you at home keeping the castle. There's some irony in the fact that we were sent away from this in England, yet I wouldn't have it any other way. I love being here. I love this country and the castle and the people. The Narnians think they are lucky, but there are moments when I think the prophecy was as much for us as it was for them.

I'm very comforted to know I'm coming home to you and Lucy and a grand feast. Although your talk of clothes reminds me—are my court clothes in order? Do you think you could check and get me anything I need? I'm all at odds when it comes to those things, and yet I feel like I have to be properly dressed.

Stay happy and well and don't worry anymore: we are on our way home, and we are whole and, luckier still, victorious. But just because the battle is over, don't feel the need to stop sending letters. The road is long and I need your company on the way, even if it is only through letters.

Your brother,

Peter


	6. Susan and Lucy to Peter and Edmund

Dear Peter (and Edmund)

I cannot even begin to tell you how happy we all are to hear that you have turned your faces for home! Even though it will be at least a week until I see you, the waiting seems easier when I know that the fighting is done and you are on your way back to us.

Seeing as Edmund could not be bothered to write me a whole letter from scratch, I have decided that he only gets a paragraph or two to himself this time! Ed, I am so, so proud of you. If I had been there to see you fighting all those terrible creatures I would no doubt have had a heart attack, but hearing about it all after the event was so thrilling that I almost forgot to worry. I know that you don't need me to tell you how to fight a battle, but I have to say those things because just imagine how I would feel if I didn't say them and then you went and got yourself ki--hurt yourself badly?

I'm sorry to hear about your injuries, but at least they're not too severe. Keep your ankle strapped, and ride gently as we need you to be fit and ready to dance for days when you return! And I would love to go riding with you, just the two of us, although I am insulted that you think I was putting it on about wanting to know all about the battle strategies! Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I can't take an interest in these things, you know. Lucy for one is dying to hear all about it, and I am always interested in what you have been doing. I am so excited about the feast; I hope you are too. (What's the surprise you have for Lucy? I promise I won't tell!)

By now I expect Edmund has become bored and wandered off, so I will direct the rest of this epistle to Peter, (don't read this next part to him as he'll only get angry with you and laugh at me.)

When I read what you wrote about Ed being almost "swallowed up" I felt sicker than I have ever felt in my life. The only thing that stopped me from crying was when my eyes fell upon the word "Aslan" a few sentences later, and I remembered to be thankful that you were both alive and well enough to write to me of such horrible things! I too am haunted by images of our little brother lying close to death on the fields of Beruna, and if I am honest, it was when I started trying to depict that terrible moment that I had to stop working on the tapestry. It was just too hard, not knowing… But now that I am sure you are both safe and well, I have begun again in earnest.

I hope to have at least the key scenes completed to show you on your return; I have your battle with the witch almost complete, but I still cannot bring myself to sew the part where Edmund was injured. I am toying with the idea of glossing over that part, and keeping only the joyful parts – the moment when he broke the witch's wand and the scene where Lucy healed him and we were all so happy together.

It seems a very strange thing to be making such a grand statement about one's own family, rather like showing off… but Mrs Beaver assures me that it is quite appropriate and that if I didn't do it, somebody else surely would and perhaps they would not portray things accurately. Lucy keeps nagging at me to put in a scene depicting the moment I had to shoot that terrible dwarf, but I am not keen to do that. It is such a horrid memory. Besides, that would feel even more like showing off, trying to make myself look like some kind of hero.

I certainly won't scold you for practising your swordsmanship so hard, not now I fully realise how much your lives depend on being prepared. My most fervent hope is that someday soon, Aslan willing, Narnia will have peace, and you will not have to ride off to war again. I know in my heart that your destiny lies beyond the battlefield, Peter. I have told Edmund already how proud I am of him, and of how Lucy feels about you both, but I realise now that I have yet to tell you how proud I am of _you_. It is almost impossible to articulate; I hope you will know how I feel.

Of course, I will see to it that your regal wardrobe is in order; I only haven't done it already because I didn't want to be too bossy. Perhaps you would like me to take over that duty for you and Edmund and Lucy from now on? I know that none of you care much for outward appearances, but it is truly something I enjoy, and it will certainly help take my mind off this interminable waiting!

I had better go, as Lucy wants to use the writing desk now. I am going to go and do a little more work on the tapestry; I have recently purchased some beautiful golden thread which will do wonderfully to accent Aslan's mane. Sorry that this letter has been so full of girlish things, but I can't help it! Hurry home!

All my love, Susan x

_Dear Peter,_

_How are you? I am fine, I am writing this letter to you from Susan's desk having chased her off it because it is nicer than mine she is a lot tidier than I am. I miss you a lot and Edmund too. Susan says you will be home very soon and I am trying very hard to be patient but it is difficult! Every morning I get up early and go into Eds bedroom and stand on his balcony because it has the best view of the west and I look out to see if your coming home but so far you haven't. And yes, I wear my scarf. Has Su told you about my scarf she knitted for me? I love it because it is very soft and Mr Tumnus has one that is just like it only his is a more bright red than mine. Also because it makes me think of you, because Susan said you told her I have to wear it. Now I have a hat as well, so yes, I am warm enough! I am glad you are both safe. Was the battle very exciting? I wish I had been there because I could of helped with my dagger and specially my cordial. Can I come with you next time? I am getting to be very good at throwing my dagger. Alright, Susan is better at archery than I am but I am getting good at that too, so I could be a big help to you in a battle. But even if you say I can't come, which is what Susan says you will probably say (unfair!) I want you to take my cordial with you as I think it would be very useful and I want it to be there in case you or Edmund get hurt. I am writing to him as well today, tell him he has to write back! In other news, I think the feast is going to be brilliant, I can't wait to see the dryads and nyads and the fireworks. Mr Tumnus and I have been working on a song to sing for you at the feast, because Susan got to sing you a song before you left so it is my turn when you come back! Me and Su have decided that whenever you go away, Susan will sing her sad song and then when you come back I will sing a happy one to welcome you home. Anyway, I've got to go now, Mr Tumnus wants to go for a walk on the beach. I love living by the sea, specially the mermaids_

_Lots of love from your sister Lucy x x x x_

_Dear Ed,_

_How are you? I am fine. I can't write a long letter because I want to go for a walk with Mr Tumnus in a minute, but I just wanted to write to you and say hello and that I am very glad you are alright. Susan says you have a surprise for me and I am dying to know what it is! I'm going to make a surprise for you as well, but it will be a surprise for me too as I don't know what it is yet! When you come home, I want you to tell me all about your adventures, was it all very exciting? Su says that you and her are going to go riding when you get home, will you show me how to ride a horse so I can come with you please? I can't wait for you to get here, so ride fast alright? I've got to go now or the sun will be gone._

_Lots of love from Lucy x x x_

_PS I forgot to say I am so glad that you and me are friends again!_


	7. Edmund to Susan and Lucy

Dear Susan,

As you can see, I am perfectly capable of writing my own letters, thank you very much. You and Peter aren't the only literary ones in the family. And you should also know that Peter has nothing to do with me writing this letter. I took a quill and scroll and sat down by myself to write it. You are very good indeed at wheedling! Fine, smother me with kisses and write me all these tender things if you must. I can bear with it if it makes you happy.

Don't worry, I won't get myself killed. Peter made me promise that I would practice more, and I will. Peter may have some natural ability when it comes to all these battle arts, but that doesn't mean I can't learn a trick or two. And I will. There is going to come a day when enemies fear King Edmund as much as they fear King Peter. Then you can fear for us both less, because I'll be there to watch out for myself and for him.

Now Su, I know it's not just because you're a girl that you don't care to hear about the battle. Lucy will love it when I come home and tell her every detail of the battle. You don't like it because you're you, and that's never been your thing. Don't pretend I don't know you. I've only known you all my life.

To amuse you a little, I'll tell you something you would like to hear, a little about what I've learned about Narnia on this trip. Peter is busy with battles and plans and worrying, so he never takes the time to really talk to anyone. He was surprised at how much I found out. They call the lands west of Narnia the Western Wild, and none of the Narnians seem to know what it's like there. Lucy would of course want to explore it. I have to admit, I'm a little curious myself. Are there men out there, or beasts? Is it open country or are there civilizations? No one knows. I want to. Maybe someday, when we've finally restored peace to Narnia once and for all, I'll take Lucy and we'll go and find out. You wouldn't want to come. It would be a lot of camping and traveling and no rest and no place nice to sit. Besides, Peter would be lonely if all three of us left.

When we were talking about unknown lands, I found out that no one knows what's in the Eastern Seas, beyond the Lone Islands. I've told Peter that if everything goes well, we should try to make for the Lone Islands and pay a real visit of state. You should come to that. Come to think of it, you and I would be very good at that sort of thing. There. You see now that I wasn't trying to leave you out? I just think ships are better suited to you.

We are riding through the western towns in Narnia these days, all the places we couldn't stop to see on our way out. When we go through all the people collect on the streets and they cry "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund!" and they make quite a fuss. You should see how everyone admires Peter. Of course he just smiles and sometimes blushes, seeing as he's Peter.

I refuse to tell you my surprise for Lucy. She would get it out of you and then it would be ruined, and as it's rather good, I don't want that to happen.

I'm looking forward to the feast when we return. Make sure you have my favorites and that there's absolutely no Turkish Delight!

Love,

Edmund

PS Also enclosing my letter for Lucy.

Dear Lu,

If I told you what your surprise was it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? No. Therefore, wild horses couldn't drag the secret out of me. You will just have to wait until I get home.

We're riding through Narnia more slowly now and it's fantastic. I want to explore all of it, and I know that you would like to come too. Peter says that Susan told him she's teaching you to shoot—why didn't you learn to ride? You need to know how to do that too, since there's no autos here and it's all horses. Furthermore, Narnian roads are in bad shape from all the snow and the quick thaw, so there'll be no carriages for awhile. When I get home I'll definitely teach you. There's a lot we can do once you learn to ride. I'm glad you're around, because lately Peter and Susan are so serious there's no one to have fun with anymore except for you. So I say we should go riding off by ourselves and have a regular holiday. We can, you know, since we're king and queen.

On one of your walks with Mr. Tumnus, go to the stables and ask the grooms about a horse for yourself so we can start riding lessons as soon as I get back.

Your brother,

Edmund.


	8. Peter to Susan and Lucy

Dear Lucy,

I was very glad indeed to get your letter. I'm happy to hear that you too are keeping happy and busy—and warm. Don't forget to cheer up Susan when she needs it. Though she doesn't say so, I can guess from her letters that she must get a little blue sometimes, and that's when she needs you most. Don't let on that I told you to take care of her, though.

I am very eager now to get home and hear the song that you will sing for me. I will blow the horn before we come over the ridge and that's how you'll know we'll be close. Then you can start singing and before you know it we'll all be together again.

The battle was very hard, and exciting in a scary way. Though Susan tells me she's teaching you to shoot and Edmund wants to teach you to ride now, I still do not want you to come with us. It's not the place for you, Lu, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Thank you for offering your cordial, but I have been thinking that we really shouldn't carry it to war. There are so many injuries in a battle we'd be tempted to use it too often, and what will we do if we need it for something really serious? I rather think we are to preserve your cordial as we are Susan's horn—only for the greatest need.

It is very good to be riding east again, with our faces to the sunrise and home always nearer. We move faster and faster by the day, and I expect to see you and Susan very soon. Save a hug for when you see me.

Love,

Peter

Dear Susan,

I certainly didn't want to alarm you with my letter, and I am glad you took comfort in the fact that Aslan got both me and Edmund out safely. I take comfort in that too, and in the fact that he keeps you and Lucy safe. I don't know if you read Lucy's letter before posting them both with the messenger, but she talks now of coming with me and Edmund. I hope that you agree with me that this must absolutely not happen. Ever. It's hard enough to bring Edmund with me; I'm in constant fear of him getting horribly hurt, for the memory of Beruna is still very much with me. When I saw him go down under her hand…but I won't write of it. He is safe and better, thanks to you and Lucy.

I think you ought to put yourself in the tapestry. You had a hand in saving Edmund's life, and Narnia needs to remember that. People say the victors revise history, and you would be doing so by leaving out your role. I teased you about sewing the tapestry before, but I actually think it's a wonderful idea. Mrs Beaver is right; someone would sew it if it wasn't you, and if you do the work the story will be closer to the truth. Have you noticed the Narnians make much of us? I noticed that the other day when we rode into the town of Lionsheath. I had thought all of Narnia turned up for our coronation, but apparently not. The people of the town lined the streets and gave me and Edmund a resounding welcome, even though they had never seen us, and the defeat of the Witch and our coronation were only rumors to them. I'm amazed that a people can have so much faith. They didn't question our youth or our right, they cheered as if we were well beloved monarchs. I'm pleased, of course, but it also makes me realize just how much responsibility we carry.

Lionsheath is an interesting town. Edmund vows that you wouldn't want to take the ride out here because the terrain is so rough, but I think you would like it. Apparently this part of Narnia was much favored by Queen Helen, the very first queen of Narnia, and the people have remembered that through all the thousands of years afterwards. She kept a castle here, and they have preserved all her effects almost as museum pieces. I know very little about her and her husband's reign, but it seems to me they must have been very great rulers to be so well remembered. I can only hope we give Narnia something to remember and be half worthy of the honors they give us.

We will be home in just a few days, and I will be so glad to see Cair Paravel again! Perhaps I have said that before, but I am so looking forward to it, it bears repeating. I keep thinking of greeting you and Lucy at the castle doors and the idea makes me urge my horse on faster. I almost think Edmund would like to linger and explore, but I won't let him. Although he also wants to see you both, even if he would never admit that out loud.

As I write, my eye falls upon Lucy's letter, and I wonder if we shouldn't see to schooling for Edmund and Lucy, and perhaps for ourselves. If they are to be a king and queen, they really should be educated, and after watching Edmund at strategy I think that he's actually smarter than I ever gave him credit for. We really ought to cultivate that; it could be a great asset to both himself and to Narnia. As for ourselves, there are years of Narnian history we have to learn, and the customs of other countries…a few lessons might do us all good, and improve Lucy's grammar.

I don't know if Edmund would like the idea of you picking out his clothes for him, but I know I certainly wouldn't mind. I'm really fine with anything so long as I'm comfortable, and that doesn't seem to ever be an issue with Narnian clothes. So I'll just expect my closet to be well stocked, shall I?

Edmund is yelling at me that I must go to dinner now. The townspeople have prepared a small feast in our honor, and I must install a duke to govern over these parts. Before I go, though, I will tell you that since Edmund has a surprise for Lucy, I have found one for you. I miss you, and I thank Aslan that I shall see you both soon.

Love,

Peter


End file.
